


First Meeting

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: Sardinia awaits a new arrival and Shinkai has a feeling.Aka How they first meet!





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This...may be OOC and I definitely winged the world building. Hopefully this is the first in my collection of sarushin drabbles. Shinkai is adorable...

Shinkai hears the sound of waves lapping gently against the shore. He slowly awakens under a canopy, set up from a festival the night before. He rolls over to see sunlight shining through the cloth of the canopy roof. He is laying atop grass and sand, having fallen asleep near the coastline. 

He touches his chest and closes his eyes.

There is that churning feeling of dread that clenches around his heart. He lets out a small whine, the feeling unsettling him. He has been waking up to it for some time. It gets stronger with each day but he thinks, for now, it's still very far away.

He sits upright as the feeling fades. It makes way to a brighter more comforting warmth. It starts from his lips and burns lightly through his chest to his fingertips. He grazes his mouth, savouring the tingling left behind. 

He stands up and faces the east. Or what he thinks is the east. It may be the west. Or south. 

It didn't really matter. That is where the warmth is leading him. An alluring white softly lined in pink. 

He shakes himself a little and tries to wipe down his many layers of clothing. He hopes he dislodges any lingering grass or sand. 

As he readies himself for his journey, he feels the urge to play his flute. And so he does, following the path of the white glow that invites him.

 

Sardinia examines his cards for the third time. He holds one from the corner, letting it hang daintily from his fingers. He tilts it back and forth to admire how it shimmers under the light of the crystal chandelier. The rest of his cards lay out in front of him, floating in an invisible orbit.

Something new will enter his life and he must be ready to welcome it. He must also be ready to let this new thing go, however brief their moments will be, for it will return to him regardless.

That is the fortune he got from this morning's reading. It is quite exciting. It is harder to guess what exactly could happen with a fortune like this. Some fortunes he can glance at and realize that a new festival will be held by the Selkies up North or King Orion will send him a letter of disdain for not attending another dreadfully boring meeting.

But something new. He has all the material needs any one person could attain. That is the value of peace: life and luxury. So if it is something new, it must be a living being. Will he get a new pet? Or perhaps a new servant? Or if the planets align, then maybe, possibly, a new friend?

Just as his thoughts brush the very idea, the doors to the hall open. A servant jogs towards him, gold trinkets chiming with each step.

“Your highness, a strange man is wandering the palace,” the servant announces.

“A strange man?”

“Yes! We have people keeping an eye on him but he doesn't seem to mean any harm. He simply walks aimlessly and pauses to stare out of windows every so often. Sometimes he will play beautiful songs on his flute.”

“How charming. Does no one know who he is?” With festivals galore and constant lists and lists of guests, his servants are all well-acquainted with the people living within the area and the guests who frequent the palace. For them to not know a person, they must be new. 

“He says his name is Shinkai. I am informing you because though he seems harmless, he is heading your way-” the servant is interrupted by the sound of the doors groaning open.

Someone is pushing against one of the doors and trying to squeeze through the small opening they managed. They possibly are unaware that a button is required to open the large doors. It is fairly comical, seeing the person try to squeeze their very large hat through. When they succeed, losing their balance in the process, they straighten themselves and put back on their now slightly bent hat.

Sardinia watches in amusement as they walk towards him, casually, as if approaching royalty was an everyday affair. He chuckles as more servants, surely the ones assigned to supervise this visitor, clammer into the hall behind them.

The stranger stops next to the servant. Their gaze is lazy but fixed, hiding behind gold-rimmed glasses.

“Shinkai-,” the servant starts but Shinkai ignores her.

“Hello,” he bows his head, “I have found you.”

“Oh,” Sardinia hums, “have you?” 

Shinkai nods, not understanding or ignoring the rhetorical nature of the question.

“Yes, I have. I am here to tell you that something very bad will happen. Not now but later.”

Sardinia furrows his brows. He tilts his head, as if a new angle would teach him more about the man before him.

“What is this bad thing that will happen?” 

Shinkai blinks. His gaze becomes unfocused, a hand coming up to his chin, contemplating the question. It seems the idea of having to elaborate on his vague and ominous message never occurred to him. 

“I don't know,” he finally answers, “but I have a feeling and it is growing each day. Something bad will happen. Later on.”

“How dare you come into King Sardinia's halls and lay threats on him!” shouts the servant, offended at Shinkai's callousness.

Shinkai looks at the servant then at the king. His mouth opens slightly in surprise.

“You are King Sardinia? I didn't know,” his statement is met with a chorus of indignant noises from the servants, “I am not trying to threaten you, however. I am simply letting you know-”

“That something bad will happen. Later on.” Sardinia finishes for him. He smiles at Shinkai. This man is very strange and highly amusing. The new entity entering his life, he does not mind it.

“Yes,” Shinkai nods, slow and softly, as with all his movements. “Would you like me to sing for you?”

The entire hall silences in confusion. The switch in topic is too abrupt to process.

Sardinia laughs. This man, this new entity, is much too fun.

“Please do, dear Shinkai. Let me hear you sing.”


End file.
